


They call me "quiet girl" but I'm a riot

by R R Hand (UndergroundCry)



Series: Let's quote? Let's! [2]
Category: Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko (Music Video)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Love, Pure Love, Relationship(s), no one has last names here, why'd need them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundCry/pseuds/R%20R%20Hand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't her fault, I realize now, sitting on the couch, with her head in my lap while I play with her hair. At no point in this story she was guilty of something that happened. It wasn't her fault the nights I spent awake, thinking of her. Even when I had to endure my mother ending with my patience and talking about how I had to get a boyfriend. Even when I got hit, when I hit when I went through everything I went through. Even when I fell in love with her.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>AKA where "girls like girls just like boys do"</p>
            </blockquote>





	They call me "quiet girl" but I'm a riot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello   
> Yes, it has been a long time, I know, but I'm writing again, so I should be posting some new shit soon, okay...  
> Well, sorry for any spelling mistakes and enjoy!

It wasn't her fault, I realize now, sitting on the couch, with her head in my lap while I play with her hair. At no point in this story she was guilty of something that happened. It wasn't her fault the nights I spent awake, thinking of her. Even when I had to endure my mother ending with my patience and talking about how I had to get a boyfriend. Even when I got hit, when I hit when I went through everything I went through. Even when I fell in love with her.

Not that I knew about this before. Not that I've noticed this before. But she had not asked for any of this, just like me. Incredibly cliche, but I believe it was just happening. 

One day I fell in love with the way she hugged me. The other day I fell in love with the way she danced. And then I fell in love with how she was sexy with a cigarette between his lips. By the way she put the bikini; the way she swam; the way she walked. I fell in love with the way she looked at me, and I wanted her to look at me like that forever.

Anyway, I think it's time to tell the story of how I fell in love with my best friend.

I always loved her as a friend. We grew up together, on the same street, with parents who were best friends. From small, inseparable. Is always how it starts, right? And was sixteen years after the beginning of our friendship that I fell in love with that brunette.

I was going to the bakery to buy milk, and after letting it in my house I had the rest of the day off. It was Friday, after all, I deserved a little rest after studying incessantly for the finals. I went straight to the Mona’s house. The front of the house was made of stone, with a small garden and a path of rocks to get to the door. I left my bike against a bush and rang the bell.

As soon as the door opened, I felt arms around my neck and a scream. Arch my eyebrows while surrounding her torso with my arms.

− Um...? Mona? What happened? – I spoke with my head smashed in her shoulder.

Mona was a tall brunette with curves of envy to anyone. The daughter of a japanese who had moved to the United States as a child and a descendant of an indigenous community. Resulting in a mixture with Asian features, features but with a naturally tanned skin and full lips.

I was light-skinned, with a slightly below average height and with Asian features, just like Mona. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but I was cute.

− That what? I can't give you a hug? I was missing my best friend – she spoke after releasing me, looking me in the eye and making me feel like I had flying butterflies in my stomach.

It wasn't news to me the things that her touch caused. Chills, sighs, butterflies in the stomach, anxiety. She smiled at me and pulled me down a path that I knew take to the kitchen.

The house was of rustic wood, stones, with several large windows, and decorated with sofas and carpets of bright colors. Arriving at the room I had a surprise more than unpleasant, but one that I was accustomed to. Isaac, Mona's boyfriend, was leaning on the balcony smoking a cigarette. He was tall, blond, was in a middle ground between fat and thin. He was rude, disgusting, didn't treat Mona right.

He didn't deserve her.

− Sorry, Angel. I know that today would be a girl day, but Isaac fought with his friends and wasn't in the mood to go to his house, so he will stay here, okay? Anyway, you will sleep here, we can enjoy a lot tonight. – She giggled and sat on the edge of the countertop, leaning on the wall.

I saw Isaac strech and realized that his smile was forced, but I kept quiet, since I had no idea why that. 

Angel. That's what she called me. According to her, my features were so beautiful that I could only be an Angel. She had no idea that she was so beautiful it hurt almost physically.

− It’s okay – I shrugged with a smile − I'm going to take my backpack to your room.

I couldn't turn my back fast enough to not see them kissing. No matter how many times I saw that scene, never would hurt less.

I ran up the stairs two by two steps, without caring to be quiet, when Barnes was here I wouldn’t have to worry because Mona's parents wouldn’t be home. They did not approve of their relationship, simply because of his fame.

If it were my daughter, I also wouldn't approve.

Open the door of her room and set my bag on the bed. Mona was classical, so her room decoration wasn’t different from the rest of the house. The closet, the dresser and the bed were white; and carpet, bedspread, bed cushions and curtains ranged from a shade of beige to brown − of course.

I closed the door behind me and when I got to the kitchen Mona was still against the wall, now smoking, and Isaac in his corner. Passed him to sit on the bench, but only tried. He grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me toward him, giving a beetle in my head. 

I slapped him and tried make him drop me, but he just let me go even when Mona gave a little shriek.

− Isaac! What's your problem? Let her go!

− Come on, honey, I was just giving hi to her! − he defended himself, and shrugged.

− Next time, you can use the fucking mouth, asshole. − spoke and sat next to Mona, observing her smoking.

Full lips surrounding perfectly the cigarette and my mouth itched to replace the drug and be able to kiss them. I just realized that I was caught when she let out a low laugh and looked me in the eye. I lowered my gaze at the time, but she grabbed my Chin with two fingers, lifted my head gently and put the cigarette in my mouth. I had already smoked, didn’t had a reason to smoke again, but didn't think it was bad either.

She smiled and left me holding the smoke with my bare hands and stretched to catch the pack and the lighter. When I looked to the side, saw Barnes staring at us with his forehead frowning and fire in their eyes. Not literally, but it was close…

After some time just sitting at each other side enjoying the company, Mona decided she wanted out.

− I know! − She said, jumped off the bench and pulled me by the hand − Let's go to the junkyard.

I sighed and didn't say anything, knowing that I couldn't convince her to stay home, just sitting around, quietly and calm. That wasn't really her style.

 

*****

 

The junkyard was not exactly a junkyard. This was just the nickname Mona and I gave a small hill that had the signal towers and was behind the biggest junkyard in town.

− I see the wires pulling while you're breathing, you knew you had a reason, it killed you like diseases.

Mona mumbled softly the music while dancing barefoot on the straw. I was lying on the floor and Isaac was drinking beer and playing imaginary baseball. Ridiculous.

I watched the girl swinging from one side to the other, making invisible designs in the air with her hands. Her eyes were closed and her neck, moving to the rhythm of the music only she could hear.

− He told me I should take it in, listen to every word he's speaking, the wires getting older and I can see the way they're cracking.

I laid my head on the floor and closed my eyes, listening to the sound of the voice of Mona, the noise of the wind and the jarring signal towers. And with this combination I fell asleep.

*****

 

We were spread out on the ground, on the side of the pool. Me in a bathing suit, she in a bikini, he in shorts. Both of us had already been swimming, playing wrestling, pretending to be mermaids... and Isaac was all the time laying on the lounge chair, drinking beer and talking on his cell phone.

I was, more specifically, sitting on the edge of the pool, with my feet in the water and Mona was lying with her head resting on my thighs. With my eyes closed, I enjoyed the silence of the city, the sound of birds. Absorbed the sun on my skin, the feeling of water on my legs, the way that Mona's hair made me shudder.

− Sorry Angel, you have to deal with it, okay? -She speaks softly and I have to open my eyes and arch an eyebrow, curious about what she was talking about.

− Apologize for what, Mona? – I asked, with a little smile on my face, whispering as much as she.

− For Isaac − my smile closed and I looked at any place that wasn't the face of beauty lying on my lap. Frown my forehead and winced from the sun beating down directly on my face. − I know that this was supposed to be a day of our own, to enjoy together ... but it's just that things are so hard, you know?

I glanced at Isaac, and seeing that he was still busy playing on your phone, I assented to Mona. She sat down, laid her head on my shoulder and grabbed my hand.

− He is being so rude and ignorant to me. Gratuitous violence, because I, you can be sure, don't do anything to deserve this.

− Mona, you don't have to stay with him if this is a dead weight for you.

I celebrated internally for a few milliseconds the fact that if they break up, I would have a chance with her. But then I stopped right away, because if they finish she would suffer, I figured, and my focus should be on it, not me and my selfish thoughts.

− I know, and besides, I'm really liking someone else, you know? There's no way I and Isaac continue to be something.

And for a single moment I thought she was talking about me, but then I realized, get real, I went back to the Earth − as said − and I realized that I didn't have any chance to be me. The last time I had checked, Mona was pretty straight. 

I was looking at her, so when the brunette turned her head and stared at me in the eye, our noses touched and our breaths mingle. I forgot where I was and I lost myself in the eye of that muse and contours of your mouth.

The exact time in which I would make the first move I felt my hair being pulled back with a huge force and my body was thrown on the rocks behind the pool. Banged my face against the stones and my head − that was already hurting because of the hair tug − was now in excruciating pain.

− You have to be kidding me?! Playing with my face?! Do you think I look like what, you cunt? A sucker? HUH, ANSWER ME!

Isaac was between I – that was still on the rocks, clutching the head – and Mona, who was now standing with her arms outstretched in front of her. His face red with anger, closed hands in fists and just at that moment I realize it had been he who pulled me by my hair.

− You are ridiculous! You, Mona, how could you do this to me? This situation is humiliating. − He shouted, waving his arms.

− Isaac, look what you did to her. Isabella's bleeding! Bella, are you okay ? -She tried to walk towards me, but Isaac barred her, not letting her get close.

− You think she is something? She is a bitch who is afraid to come out of the closet! Isabella is ridiculous! − he yells in Mona’s face.

The tears flowed free in brunette's face, and in this moment of inattention of the boy – that had his back to me − I got up and threw myself against him.

Both of us fell and then I turned him around and started handing out punchs at that piece of shit that had made the most beautiful person I had ever known in my life cry. I couldn't remember since when I could punch – perhaps from seeing my brothers fighting among themselves − but by the amount of blood in Isaac’s face, whatever I was doing was working.

To see him passed out, I stopped and beheld, in shock, my hands drenched in blood. And that's where Mona – once paralyzed and quiet because I didn't hear spoken – runs to my side, turn my head and kiss me as if there were no other tomorrow. When she left me, I had tears in my eyes, for everything I've been through in the day

She hugged me, rested my head on her breasts and cradled me. And, with her voice saying that everything would be fine and that we were together now, I fainted.


End file.
